


Party Crasher

by disfanatic10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doctor Strange - Freeform, Gen, Irondad/spiderson - Freeform, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, poisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disfanatic10/pseuds/disfanatic10
Summary: If Peter’s willingly going to the Medbay, you know something’s definitely wrong. Doctor Strange will do his best to figure out what’s going on, but not before Peter gets some...interesting visitors.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Party Crasher

Peter walked into the Medbay quietly. "Hey, Doctor Strange sir, is it okay if I lie down in here? The party is way too loud from my room."

The wizard looked up from where he was reading a mystical text. "Of course, Pete, what's up?"

"My head hurts." Peter was keeping the agreement between him and Mr. Stark, where he had to tell Bruce or Stephen anytime he felt sick. "And I just generally feel...weird."

The wizard suddenly teleported over to where Peter was and put a hand on his forehead.  
"You're burning up. You need to take off those layers you have."

"I'm cold." 

"Your body is playing tricks on you. Take off the sweats, you'll feel better, I promise. Lie down over there, I'll be over in one second to have a look." Peter did as he was told, and removed the sweats before flopping down onto the bed on his side. He wrapped his arms around himself. He was still so cold. When he heard Dr. Strange come near, he flipped over to his back and looked up at the wizard.   
Strange unlooped his stethoscope from around his neck and put in his ears. Peter flinched a bit when the cold metal was placed on his chest. 

"Breathe in." Strange repeated this process several times, but when he placed it on Peter's lower stomach, Peter pushed it away. 

"Don't. That feels really weird." 

"Weird in what way?" Strange removed the stethoscope and touched it with his fingers instead. 

"It tingles. It feels like there's pins and needles all over the lower half of my body." 

"Hmm." Strange looked at Peter. "Let's figure out your other symptoms. You already said you have a headache, are you dizzy or nauseous?"

"Dizzy yes, nauseous, I don't think so?"

Strange gave him a worried look. He took a thermometer and put it in Peter's mouth. "Your fevers pretty bad, too. What do you think caused this?"

"I don't know."

"Did you get hit by anything when you were on patrol?" 

"Maybe? I don't really remember." 

Stephen ticked off Peter's symptoms on his fingers. "So you're dizzy, feverish, have a bad headache, and can't feel the lower half of your body?"

Peter nodded. "You can't feel this at all?" Strange asked, gently running his hands down Peter's legs. Peter shook his head. He couldn't feel anything. Strange pressed harder. "You still can't feel this?"

"No?" Peter said in a small voice. 

"Where can you feel?" Stephen placed his hand on Peter's abdomen and gently pressed, moving upward every few seconds. Once he got to Peter's ribs, Peter suddenly moved.

"I felt that. That still tingles." 

"Okay, Pete. I think you've been poisoned, and it's slowly impeding your body movement. I need to take a blood sample to find out for sure."

Peter started shaking as soon as he heard the words 'blood sample.' He hated needles. Hated them.

Strange saw him shaking and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. I'll be gentle, I promise. Just focus on me. Can you tell me what the third root of 792 is? Take that and add it to 43, then divide that by 4 and multiply that by 6.5. What's the answer?"

Peter screwed up his eyes in concentration. "Uh...85? Give or take?"

Dr. Strange laughed. "I have no idea. I just wanted to distract you, and see, it worked!" He held up a syringe full of blood triumphantly. 

Peter blinked. Wow, Stephen really was good, he hadn't even noticed the prick of the needle in his arm. 

"I'm going to run this. Try to relax, okay? Sleep will help you more than anything else. Once I get conclusive answers, I'll work on getting you the treatment you need."

The doctor stepped away to the other side of the medical facility. Peter shut his eyes and tried to sleep, but his worried thoughts made sleep impossible. "Doctor Strange?" He asked quietly. 

"Yeah Pete? I've told you you can just call me Stephen."

"Stephen, do you think I'm going to die?" Peter barely even voiced the words, as if speaking the would make them real. 

The doctor moved away from the lab results and sat on the bed next to Peter. He gently brushed the sweaty curls away from the boys forehead in a comforting motion. "No. I'm not going to let that happen, I promise you. I'm sure your speed healing is already pushing the poison out of your body and you'll be back to your crazy self before long. Besides, I don't think Tony would let you die. He would march right up to the pearly gates and cuss poor Saint Peter out until he let you go." 

Peter laughed at that image, but when the laugh turned into a racking cough he stopped. After the coughing fit stopped and Peter was finally able to speak again, he asked, "What makes you so sure I'm going to heaven?" 

"Pete, your goodness makes even me and Tony believe there's someone up there. You're going to heaven, trust me." 

"Okay." Reassured, Peter closed his eyes again.  
But then he remembered something else and spoke again. "Does Tony know yet?" 

"No. He needs this party. I've set FRIDAY to alert him after the party is over and he has had 5 hours of sleep. If he was here, he'd be freaking out too much for me to get anything done."

"That's probably a good plan," Peter admitted, even though he was torn between wanting Mr. Stark there with him and wanting his mentor to get his needed sleep. The second one won out, because he really didn't feel like putting Tony through more stress than he already had. Besides, this party was really important, with lots of prominent people that could make Stark Industries the most powerful company in the world. Tony would be in tomorrow, he knew. "Goodnight Doc—I mean Stephen."

"Goodnight, Pete. I'll wake you if I find anything." And Pete was finally able to sleep.

-time skip-

Peter was gently shaken awake. Why were his eyes so heavy? As he slowly opened them, the events of last night came back to him. The first thing he saw was the IV in his arm. Panicking, he began ripping at it. But strong hands stopped him. "Hey kid, don't do that. That's helping you get better." Peter relaxed then. If Mr. Stark was here, then he was fine. 

Someone took his other hand. Peter looked over to see Stephen checking his pulse. "How do you feel today?" 

"I feel okay right now, but everything's still fuzzy." 

"Okay. Can you feel anything in your legs?"

Peter wiggled his toes. "A little bit. Still not much though." 

Doctor Strange made a note on a tablet. He shined a penlight in Peter's eyes and checked his temperature. "Nothing seems to have gotten worse since last night, which is good. That means we correctly identified the poison and the treatment is working."

"What was..." Peter trailed off, but Strange understood. 

"It was a low level paralytic. Do you know where you could have run into something like that?"

"No?" Peter racked his brain, searching for anything. He hadn't been in contact with any dangerous weapons while patrolling, he hadn't eaten anything out of the normal— except last night. He had gone down to Tony's Party for just a minute, to be welcomed as Spider-man. In those few minutes, someone had offered him a drink, and like a fool, he had taken it. He went pale.

Tony saw this and wrapped his fingers more securely around Peter's. "What is it, Pete? Did you remember something?"

"Um, yeah." He related what he had just thought of, and Strange nodded. 

"That makes sense. This drug is usually ingested."

Tony, however, was livid. "Do you mean that someone did this on purpose to my kid?"

Peter didn't comment on the fact that Tony had just claimed him as his child. Tony didn't seem to notice either, for he kept ranting. "I'm gonna find the bastard who did this and I'm going to cut off their—"

"Tony," Strange warned. "Don't. If it was on purpose, FRIDAY will have recorded it. We'll bring them down, legally."

Peter wasn't really following this anymore. A cloud seemed to have obscured his vision and he was sinking into blackness. He let sleep claim him. But it wasn't a nice sleep, this was a fever-induced haze.

Tony was still arguing when he heard a noise and he looked down to see Peter's eyes roll into the back of his head and he collapsed. Strange saw it too and instantly checked his pulse. "His heart is slowing!" Suddenly, Peter began thrashing. "Hold him down!" Strange commanded Tony. He grabbed a syringe and plunged it into Peter's thigh. After what seemed like an eternity, the boy stopped shaking. Strange looked extremely concerned. "We need to get him into a scan now, I think the poison may be spreading."

The doctor took him into another room and scanned him, and they put tubes and wires all over his body. But Peter didn't feel any of it. He was trapped inside his mind, scenes of horror buffeting him every second. He felt an impending sense of doom, and then—pain. Pure, unrelenting pain. It came in horrible, unending waves that racked his body and tore every thought from his mind. Every second that passed made it worse and worse, and he distantly heard screaming. It occurred to him that it might be him, but he knew that couldn't be right. His brain was trying to formulate words and sounds but nothing was coming out. He thought the words Tony and Stephen, but they made no sense to him. He knew no one by that name, no one that could help him escape. 

There were flashes of light, but the light was evil. There were seconds of darkness, and those few moments were blissful. And then, all the light went away and he was left in peace. He reached out his fist and grabbed onto the darkness, letting it claim him. 

But then he heard a voice, a chilling, hauntingly persuasive voice calling him. "Peter, come to the light. I'm ready to play, Spider-boy."

Peter woke up. Well, 'woke up' was an understatement. It would be far more accurate to say that he was dragged from sleep by brute force. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to face the horror of the world of the living, but a sharp slap across his face had him opening his eyes and sitting up. He immediately slumped back, still far too weak to do anything. But a hand pushed him back up. "How does it feel to be at my mercy, Peter Parker?" 

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? Please don't hurt me!"

In response, the masked man held up a small vial. "Do you know what this is? I'll give you a hint. It's the antidote to the poison that is currently running through your body unchecked. Without it, you will die."

"Please, give it to me. I don't want to die." Peter was crying now, begging.

The man held it closer, right out of reach of Peter's weak fingers. "I will give it to you, on one condition."

"Anything," Peter sobbed out.

"I need a single access code."

"Why would I know it?"

"Because you're basically Stark's kid. He'll tell you anything you want to know."

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" 

"No, I won't. We just worked on the project together and he won't give me the credit I deserve. But you believe in fairness, don't you?"

Peter's head was blurry. Something pricked in the back of his mind, saying that this couldn't be right, but the man was so convincing. It was just one code, right? No one would get hurt. He nodded. "What code do you want?" He found himself saying.

"I need the codes for something called BARF. Why he named it that I have no idea, but I need it."

"Okay," Peter mumbled. His head was getting heavier and heavier and it was getting harder to focus. "I just want to sleep."

"Just tell me the code, and I'll let you sleep."

"I think it's A93D00I64." Peter said, trying to force his foggy mind to sort through the codes he knew. 

"Good boy." The man patted his head, and then inserted a tip into the vial. "I'll give you the first round of antidote now, and I'll let you double check on the code and get it to me later. I want to make sure you're not faking with me." His voice suddenly turned sinister. 

"I would never, mister mysterious poison guy who knows Mr. Stark," Peter blathered as the fog spread even more. 

"Good. Now Peter, we'll meet again. Good bye for now." Peter felt a prick in his leg, and the man suddenly disappeared. Peter thought for a second he saw the weird misshapen mask replaced with a shiny silver ball, but that couldn't be right... he didn't consider it anymore, because darkness overtook him.

Peter was woken by a loud beeping and a crash. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw three men rushing toward him. "Hey Pete, are you okay? The lab locked us out for a few minutes for some reason, I'm gonna run diagnostics on FRIDAY because that was weird." 

"Hey Mr. Stark."

Another voice spoke up. "Did anything happen when the lab was shut? The cameras showed nothing was wrong, and none of your vitals spiked, but still that's unusual."

Peter thought hard. It seemed like he was forgetting something important, but he didn't know what. The only thing he could think of was that he needed the codes for BARF. "No I don't think anything happened. I didn't have this weird dream though, where I needed the codes for BARF to escape from this maze thing."

"Well, kid, I guess it's good I gave you access to that one then, isn't it?" Tony chuckled.

"Yeah." Peter agreed. "Can I go back to my room now? I don't like being down here. I feel a lot better."

"Well, I'm glad you feel better, but we want to keep you here overnight to make sure there's no more complications, and we need to check to see if the poison has worked its way out of your system yet." Peter squirmed, but didn't argue. He tried to sit still while Dr. Strange ran more tests, but it was hard. His head pounded with one thought, and as soon as Strange left the room to run the tests, Peter grabbed a small piece of paper and scribbled down the code for BARF. He put it on the bedside table under a glass of water. 

The next time he looked over, it was gone. 

A few minutes later, Strange came in with an eerily familiar vial. "Looks like FRIDAY figured out the antidote and had it shipped. Now, you'll have no more symptoms, and we've also upgraded her so she doesn't glitch again. Additionally, she has been instructed to scan for any poisons that are present in even trace amounts in this building. The bad news is that somehow FRIDAY's cameras didn't catch who did this, which makes me think it was by someone who knows what he's doing. But Peter," Strange placed a hand on Peter's arm. "Thank you for coming to me. Can you imagine how much worse it would have been if we hadn't have caught it early?" 

Peter shuddered. Strange went on, "We're going to do our best to make sure this never happens again."

Peter nodded his thanks, but he still felt a chill. All he could hear was a whispering voice saying "We will meet again."


End file.
